We love you Sharon
by veebeehee
Summary: Takes place during the final episode of season one; "Kobol's Last Gleaming" When Boomer and Race Track attempt a mission to nuke the cylon basestar over Kobol. But I wont give anything away, you have to read to find out. Oneshot/femslash. BoomerxBoomer.


**I would like to apologize for my extended absence, I have no excuses**

**But I am glad to say that Veebee his back with better stuff, hotter stuff, stuff that will make you lose it in your pants**

* * *

**"We love you Sharon"**

**Really short one shot**

**BoomerxBoomer action**

**Summary: Takes place during the season one final episode; "Kobol's Last Gleaming". Boomer and Race track embark on a mission to nuke the Cylon basestar over Kobol. But things dont always go according to plan. One shot/femslash. BoomerxBoomer?**

* * *

"Sharon."

It shuddered like a whisper, sending a cold pulse down her spine. Boomer stepped away from the nuke and stared down the darkened moist corridor, her fingers clenching the trigger with anxiety.

Slowly, her breathing coming out in low rasps, Boomer walked, almost involuntarily around the side of the raptor.

"What the frak are you doing!" called a muffled voice from inside the raptor, it was Race Track, "Where are you going?" But it wasn't enough to pull her from the trace that led her spell bound towards the main entrance of the hangar.

How did she know it was the main entrance?

Her eyes scanned about the interior of the ship, memories flooding back, memories that did not belong to her…or at least, they did not belong to Sharon Valerii. Boomer spun around, tensing at every sound, every trickle of moisture, made her paranoia grow, even that of her own sweat.

Suddenly Boomer froze as she caught sight of shadows slipping into the hangar through the main hall. At first it was just one, then in a surprisingly fast amount of time, it became eight. Eight figures approached. Boomer raised her weapon to shoot.

"Sharon."

"Sharon."

The voices called to her, and the gun lowered. She could see them now from a distance. Skin jobs. The shadows cloaked their faces but she could make out the obsidian hair and ovular eyes.

Boomer's eyes danced around in disbelief. They were naked, golden, bronze skinned and slender young women. Their breasts were petite shapes that rounded out like pears with the nipples perked out. As her eyes ventured downward over their taunt stomachs to their reproductive organs, she found no hair and no imperfections. They were beautiful, they were perfect…..they were her.

Like eight identical mirrors, she saw herself standing around, a seductive and understanding smile about their faces.

"This isn't happening"

"Shhh," one of the eights whispered and stepped forward. Boomer surprised herself by not shooting it….herself. "Your confused and scared. But its ok." The nude Sharon, while showing no sign of embarrassment or humility for her lack of clothing, reached up and gently removed Boomers flight helmet, letting the cool air fill her lungs and wash away the heat that soaked her face.

"Im not a cylon," Boomer said defiantly. "Im Sharon Valerii. I was born on Troy. My parents were Kathryn and Abraham Valerii."

The copy standing before her reached out and began gently stroking her wound. The blast mark where she had attempted to kill herself. She saw it in the cylon's eyes, in her eyes, recognition, despair, pain. The other Sharon's palm on her cheek sent a shiver down her spine….but not a bad one. Without realizing it, another Sharon was behind her, stroking her hair and massaging her neck.

"You cant fight destiny Sharon," said the one in front.

"It catches up with you," said another.

"No matter what you do."

Boomer's breathing became rigid, as she looked back and forth between the many copies of herself. Her head throbbed with so many feelings, confusion, hatred towards herself, fear, but at the same time she felt….desire.

"Your family."

"No!" Boomer yelled.

"We love you Sharon," they were beginning to close in on her. She let them.

The one behind had began to run her delicate hands down Boomer's back and over her the rear of her flight suit.

Boomer gasped.

Her hands were like ghosts as she began to undo the restraints of her outfit. The others shifted around her, each slowly removing articles of her suit. All except the one in front. She must have been the leader. She moved in slowly, eyes closing as she implanted a gentle kiss on Boomers lips.

When Boomer returned the kiss, although hesitantly, the eight smiled and pressed the second kiss even deeper. Her tongue prying open Boomer's lips and slipping into her mouth, running along the roof and massaging her gums. Boomer's eyes tightened in slight enjoyment. She could taste even the sweetness of her own spit.

When the eight pulled away, Boomer let out a whimper. They removed the last of her clothing and each helped in lowering her onto the floor. This time the other eight didnt force it. She teased Boomer with little flicks and nips, making her whimper for attention.

Her eyes remain on the lead eight, but she can feel the others, their hands exploring and touching, massaging and prying. Hands run over her nipples. She offered no resistance and they become erect, like delicate little pebbles. Sharon on top smiled and lowered herself, their body heat mixing as she slid herself against Boomer, causing the confused girl to blush and moan.

The eight lowered her leg into Boomer's crotch as she moved, and she gasped. With a mischievous smile the eight's head dropped out of sight, leaving Boomer staring up into nothingness until a sudden rush of pleasure made her eyelashes flutter.

The eight sucked gently on her nipples at first, distributing equal amounts of pleasure to each delicious knob. She then bit, only sending more euphoria down Boomers spine. As the eight lowered her kisses onto her stomach, and gently tongueed her belly button, the others began to take over for the lack of attention on her breasts.

"ah….," Boomer arched her back off of the moistened flooring and screamed up into the empty hangar as the eight slid her tongue between the folds of her pussy. With perfect precision the cylon flicked her tongue in and out, occasionally slowing down to explore the interior and the wetness of her walls.

Before Sharon could open her mouth to let out another the scream the eight had her embraced in a kiss. Boomer moaned into it, tasting the violation of her own orgasmic juices. She jerked upwards without warning as the eight lowered her fingers between them and slowly slid two as deep ash she could, causing Boomer's body to spasm with pleasure.

The eight began to roll her hips against Boomers, as her fingers thrusted in and out, simulating the motions of penetration. Despite herself, Boomer slowly and reluctantly began to buck her hips to the rhythm. Beads of sweat trailed between them and caused their bodies to hydroplane, and the ride went faster.

The damp hangar was soon lit brightly with the red aura from their spines as both eights screamed in pure orgasmic pleasure and collapsed into each other.

Boomer could only stare up into the eight as she relinquished gentle kisses onto her lips. The others were soon behind them, and Boomer gasped as they licked up the fluids trickling from their bodies.

The Sharon smiled and bit Boomer's ear, tugging gently. Then she whispered, "we love you Sharon, and we always will."

* * *

**Really short I know**

**But I just had to write it.**

**Leave reviews and I will keep writing**


End file.
